Right in Front of her Face
by autumnlover
Summary: Hermione just can't help herself to her free daydream charm. What will her perfect man look like? RHr ONESHOT


Right in front of her face.

One-shot r/hr, Hermione's pov.

Remember that patented daydream charm that Hermione got free from Fred (or was it George?) when she said it was good magic? Well, what do you think happened?

!"£$&()+ - set in sixth year, at some time or other. It's not that important.

It was staring at me.

I looked back at my astronomy chart and plotted Orion. I could feel it boring itself into the back of me head.

Why won't it leave me alone?

I peeked at it again. Why should I be behaving like this? It's just a stupid box.

Yeah. A stupid box.

So why do I really want to open it? Ok, Ok, I know why. I want to see my perfect guy. I drummed my fingers on my desk in my dorm.

Lavender and Pavarti were visiting Trelawney... they wouldn't be back for a good hour and a half...

... And the daydream lasts for half an hour.

I smile slowly and almost get up until I look at my star-chat. To my utter horror, I had only filled in half of it – and it was due in ten days!

But I _had_ done all of my other homework...

I wish I was reckless. Or spontaneous. Maybe if I were, I'd be dating my dream guy. I sat back in my chair and thought of him. What would he be like?

Then, for some reason, _Ron_ popped into my head, smiling his lopsided smile. I jumped up form my chair.

Where had _that_ come from?

That was it. I _had_ to find out who my day-dream-able guy was. And, weirdly enough, some part of me just wanted to get Ron out of my head.

I gingerly walked over to my bed side table and then snatched it up to my chest. I double-checked there was no one else in the room, and I read the box. I had read it quite a few times, now, so I pretty much new what it said. I laid down on my bed.

"Blah, blah, blah, thirty minutes, realistic, blah, blah... Ooh, instructions..." I muttered, reading the instructions quickly. Right. So all I had to do was sit back and think of my dream guy, then take the potion, which looked a sinister shade of green. I can do that...

It was a lot harder than it sounded. I mean, I knew what I wanted; someone funny, kind, generous, someone who likes me back, but surely that's too much to ask? Well, it's my day-dream, so let's make him interesting and loyal and brave. I practically saw him coming to me...

I sat bolt upright. That was the second time I had thought about Ron like _that_. What was I doing?

I breathed in and out again, and thought 'charming, too,' I then looked at the potion funnily and recklessness took me over and I swallowed...

...My vision went all hazy and I thought I had blacked out for a second. Then I realised I was on a beach with white sand and crystal blue sea and long palm trees. I bent down to see if the sand was real, and to my surprise I was wearing a hula skirt and a bikini.

"Eek!" I said to no one in particular, and backed into a palm tree to try and hide my pretty much naked body. At least I thought it was a palm tree. I tripped on whoever's foot it was and I could see the sand rushing up to me...

An arm grabbed around my waist and pulled me up and I closed my eyes, unsure on who I was going to see. I peeked them open and saw my saviour for the first time, and we were mere centimetres away form each other. I could see every freckle on his nose...

"You have to be kidding me," I groaned and looked into Ron's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling me a bit closer. It was almost as if he didn't know who I am. I could feel my heart beating hard against my chest and it didn't help that he put his hand on my cheek. I breathed in sharply and looked downwards.

Big mistake. Anyway, how would you react if you just saw your best friend wearing only swimming trunks? Especially if he's supposed to be your objects of your affections...

He gently pulled my chin up to meet his and looked into my eyes. Merlin, Ron was very out of character! He would never, _ever_ do anything like this.

"You have the most beautiful brown eyes," he said, and my heart melted. Wait a minute, did I just say that?

"Th-thanks," I replied, and he leant in to kiss me.

And I thought, heck, who cares? It's my daydream, and I can do what I like!

So I kissed back.

And I have to say, thirty minutes passes by really quickly when you're having fun...

But I soon was cruelly shaken out of my day-dream and I was on my bed, with no hula skirt and no topless Ron.

"Eek!" I said for the second time that day. I realised I had been drooling; my shirt was a bit wet. "Eew," I said forgetting about Ron for a second. But then I sat down and Ron popped into my head. What was I, obsessed?

I shook my head, and went down to the common room, where Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. It's almost funny how Ron was always there, right in my face, but I had never looked at him like _this_ before...

And when I saw him, there could be no more doubt that I liked him. And I probably had for a long time. Now I think about it, probably since fifth year...

I was about to call out to them, but I heard them talking. In spit of my self, I listened with the door ajar.

"You know, mate, she had the most gorgeous brown eyes," Ron said, moving a chess piece.

My memory shot back to when my day-dream Ron had said that, and my heart fluttered crazily.

"If you don't shut up about her, I'm gonna ask her out for you," Harry said, smirking, but my heart was doing back flips, and front flips, and probably ones to the side, too.

"Shuttup," Ron said, and I decided to enter.

"Hey guys," I said, bouncing down the stairs, making them both jump.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, looking at Ron weirdly.

"Hi," Ron managed to get out, and he had gone bright red.

I sat down next to Ron. He was winning, as per usual. I looked at him playing, and couldn't believe that I needed a day-dream potion to see what (like I said earlier) was right in front of my face.

!"£$&()+

Well, there it was, my second random one-shot! I really wanted to make them kiss, but I didn't. Even _I_ didn't know I had that much self-restraint!

Review!

Now!


End file.
